On ne change pas
by Apollo16
Summary: On ne change pas, Voight en était intimement convaincu, et pourtant quelqu'un va le faire changer d'avis
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, ça fait un moment que je n'ai rien publié mais j'étais très occupée. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, et je remercie par avance tout ceux qui prendront le temps de me laisser un commentaire.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

On ne change pas, Voight en était intimement convaincu. Il était flic depuis près de trente ans et il avait des preuves de ce qu'il affirmait. Personne ne change, on change de comportement, on change de mode de vie, mais intrinsèquement on reste le même. Les voleurs restent des voleurs, les tueurs restent des tueurs, les honnêtes restent honnêtes. Jusqu'à maintenant rien dans la vie ne lui avait fait penser le contraire. Il avait sauvé une gamine de quinze ans de la drogue. Il l'avait emmené chez lui, pour lui donner un foyer, et quelques années après elle a fini par replonger, puis par quitter Chicago, et maintenant il n'avait presque plus de nouvelle. Une toxico reste une toxico. Et pourtant des personnes continuent à croire que l'on peut changer, la preuve toutes ces associations qui apparaissaient pour aider les anciens criminels à trouver un travail, à reconstruire leur vie. Mais lui, lui il n'était pas dupe, enfin jusqu'à ce que ce gamin le fasse changer d'avis. Bon sang, il voulait le détester, mais il ne pouvait pas. De toutes les personnes qui auraient pu le faire changer d'avis il a fallu que ça tombe sur ce gosse. Il devait avouer, il ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup au début. C'était le seul de ses hommes qui remettait en doute ses ordres ou ses opinions, le seul qui intervenait quand il commençait à frapper un peu trop un suspect. Il devait avouer qu'il admirait son sang-froid, mais ça le mettait vraiment en rogne parfois, sa philosophe était pourtant simple : « on brise les règles, pas la loi ». Mais non, ça ne plaisait pas au gamin, alors forcément il y avait eu des échanges tendus entre les deux, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Cela dit, il ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix, mais il l'admirait, le gamin avait vécu l'enfer dans l'armée, et il en était ressorti plus fort, c'était l'un des meilleurs flics qu'il avait rencontrés, le genre de flic qu'il aurait voulu être. Voilà, c'est lui, qui lui avait fait croire que oui, les hommes peuvent changer, et non il n'a pas fait seulement en quelques mots, il a donné une preuve à son Sergent que c'était possible, et pour ce faire il n'a pas pris la route la plus simple.

Enfin, prendre ne serait peut-être pas le mot à employer. On l'a forcé sur cette route. Jay avait été diagnostiqué il y a maintenant six mois. Cancer de l'estomac. L'annonce avait été un choc, pour tout le monde, y compris pour lui, surtout pour lui. Il ne se sentait pas bien depuis quelques jours, mais rien de plus, rien de bien grave. Et puis, le médecin avait donné la réponse à ses maux, et il ne s'y attendait pas. Toute l'équipe et son frère s'en voudront toujours de l'avoir laissé y aller seul, mais ils ne pouvaient pas savoir, ils ne pouvaient pas imaginer, le pire qu'ils avaient imaginé était une crise d'appendicite, et il se moquait déjà de Jay qui refuserait de rester à l'hôpital. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient pu être stupides !

Le pire du pire fut de savoir qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, Jay en avait pour six mois maximum, mais aucun traitement ne pourra le sauver.

Will n'y avait pas cru, alors il avait commencé à lire toutes les revues médicales qu'il connaissait pour trouver une solution, il était médecin il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire, et laisser son petit frère mourir, pas sitôt, pas maintenant qu'ils c'étaient enfin retrouvés. Il avait fait ça pendant deux mois, avant que finalement Nathalie réussisse à lui faire prendre conscience du fait que c'était du temps avec son frère qu'il perdait, un temps précieux qu'il ne pourrait jamais rattraper. Alors l'ainé des frères avait tout arrêté, demandé un long congé, et profiter au maximum de son frère.

Pour ses coéquipiers, le plus difficile fut de ne rien pouvoir faire. Ils n'avaient aucune connaissance médicale, et ne pouvaient même pas faire comme Will, en cherchant un moyen de le sauver. Quelque part, s'il avait été victime d'un crime ça aurait été plus simple. S'ils avaient pu condamner le responsable de l'état de santé de leur ami ça les aurait soulagés. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas, cet ennemi était invisible.

Voight avait demandé un congé pour toutes l'équipe. Ça avait surpris tout le monde, mais aucun commentaire n'avait été fait, au contraire ils étaient tous satisfait de cette décision, tout en se disant que de toute façon il y avait peu de chance que la tour d'Ivoire accepte, mais le Sergent était prêt à se battre, son équipe ne pouvait pas travailler, pas sans leur meilleur élément. Mais il n'eut pas besoin de mettre en avant le moindre argument, leurs supérieur avaient validé sa requête. L'équipe voulait être là pour leur ami, sans savoir trop quoi faire, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre qu'il avait une liste de chose à faire avant de mourir. Jay l'avait avoué à Antonio quand il le ramena chez lui juste après qu'il leur ait annoncé la nouvelle. Ils s'étaient donc tous donné comme mission de la réaliser jusqu'au bout.

Ils avaient tout fait, manger les meilleures pizzas de Chicago, voir un match de hockey en place VIP (ça sert d'avoir des amis hauts placés), le voyage dans le Wisconsin, la visite du cimetière d'Arlington pour rendre hommage à ses amis morts au combat, la route 66 en Harley, le grand canyon, monument Valley, un petit tour à Las Vegas, en Californie aussi. Et durant ce long périple ils avaient ris, partagé, sans jamais parler de la raison pour laquelle ils étaient là. Jay s'était encore davantage rapproché de son frère et de tous les membres de l'équipe. Et finalement, après presque six mois, ils étaient tous revenu à Chicago. Et c'est au même moment que l'état de Jay c'était dégradé au point de devoir le faire hospitaliser. La douleur devenait insupportable, et il avait des pics de fièvres assez violents. Tout le monde était désespéré de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour l'aider, il se relayait chacun leur tour à son chevet, pour le surveiller, partager des derniers instants seul avec leur ami. Des moments où Jay leur donnait des dernières recommandations, pour après son départ, pour être sûr que ses amis, et son frère ne s'arrêtent pas de vivre pour lui.

Ce jour-là c'est Hank qui était avec lui, il était presque minuit, et Jay se tordait de douleur dans son lit, Will lui proposait continuellement de prendre des antidouleurs mais il refusait, il voulait rester lucide, jusqu'à la fin. Alors la seule chose que pouvait faire le Sergent c'était lui serrer la main et attendre que ça passe. Finalement après quelques secondes interminables l'inspecteur se détendit, et Voight soupira de soulagement.

-Emmenez-moi ailleurs. Chuchota Jay.

Hank le regarda, pas sur de ce qu'il voulait dire, il semblait demander plus que sa ballade habituelle dans le parc de l'hôpital.

-Je ne veux pas mourir à l'hôpital. Poursuivit-il. Il revoyait continuellement les images de sa mère morte dans son lit d'hôpital, il ne voulait pas de ça.

-Je ne sais pas Jay.

-S'il vous plait.

Le regard du gamin le força à accepter, et après tout si c'est ce qu'il voulait qui il était pour lui refuser.

-D'accord.

Il prit le fauteuil roulant qui était habituellement à côté du lit, pour pouvoir l'emmener dans le parc, et aida Jay à s'y installer, il l'aida à enfiler son blouson, malgré l'été chaud qui régnait dans la ville, le gosse semblait avoir tout le temps froid. Et il le poussa dehors jusqu'à sa voiture, aucune infirmière ne l'arrêta, elles étaient habituées à les voir sortir Jay pour qu'il prenne un peu l'air. Il l'aida à monter dans la voiture et l'emmena, au bord du lac. Son détective avait toujours été fasciné par l'eau, sans que personne ne puisse l'expliquer, mais il savait que ça lui ferait du bien. Il l'accompagna au bord du lac, et s'installa à côté de lui sur un banc. Un silence paisible régnait, et Hank ne put s'empêcher de penser que si le temps s'arrêtait maintenant ça ne le gênerait pas.

-Sergent ?

Voight tourna sa tête vers Jay.

-Prenez soin de l'équipe quand je ne serais plus là.

Il hocha la tête en réponse, incapable de parler.

-Vous devez rester ensemble, alors finit les magouilles, finit les suspects battus pour avoir des réponses.

Il le regarda avec surprise, tout en sachant qu'il avait raison, la seule chose qui leur permettra de tenir une fois qu'il sera mort c'est de rester ensemble. Et s'il continuait à ne pas respecter les règles, l'équipe risquait d'être dissolue.

-Promettez.

Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que son subordonné ressemblait à un gamin en demandant ça, mais il hocha la tête. Et ce n'était pas une promesse en l'air, le genre qu'on fait à quelqu'un qui va mourir, il l'a tiendrait, à partir de maintenant sa philosophie sera « on ne brise ni les règles, ni la loi », il s'y tiendrait pour le gosse.

-Prenez soin de mon frère aussi, ne le laissez pas se renfermer sur lui-même. Et s'il vous plait faites quelque chose pour lui et Nathalie, ils sont faits pour être ensemble, si seulement ils n'étaient pas aussi aveugles.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement en entendant ça. Il ne pouvait rien promettre, il n'était certainement pas le plus compétemment pour ça, mais à lui et le reste de l'équipe, ils pourront bien essayer de faire quelque chose.

Jay avait de nouveau dirigé son regard vers le lac, et Voight décida que c'était le moment de lui reposer la même question qu'il lui posait depuis qu'il avait eu son diagnostic.

-Tu veux que j'appelle Erin ?

-Non.

Jay avait toujours donner la même réponse alors il ne fut pas vraiment surpris.

-Mais Donnez-lui ça. Dit-il tout en lui tendant une enveloppe qu'il gardait dans la poche de son blouson.

Le Sergent accepta la lettre se demandant ce qu'elle contenait. Un silence calma s'installa de nouveau avant qu'il prenne la parole.

-Je ne veux pas perdre un autre enfant.

Jay se tourna surpris, de voir des larmes dans les yeux de son Sergent, probablement l'homme le plus dur de cette ville. Il ne pouvait pas dire grand-chose, lui non plus ne voulait pas mourir, il avait tellement de choses à vivre encore, il voulait plus de temps, plus de temps avec sa famille, son équipe, il voulait se marier, avoir des enfants, mais il n'aurait rien de tout ça. Mais au moins dans toute cette épreuve il avait gagné un père, un père qui l'aimait sincèrement contrairement à son salaud de paternel. Alors tout ce qu'il trouva à répondre c'est « merci ». Parce qu'il était vraiment reconnaissant, même si sa vie avait été courte, plus longue que beaucoup, mais trop courte quand même, il avait eu une vie bien remplie, et heureuse.

Ils étaient restés quelques heures au parc et c'est là que Jay rendit son dernier souffle, Hank resta à ses côtés avant de finalement appelé quelqu'un. Il était intimement convaincu que Jay savait que c'est cette nuit qu'il allait mourir. Il lui en voulait d'une certaine manière, c'est toujours plus facile d'être celui qui part.

Son enterrement eut lieu à Chicago, une plaque à son nom fut ajoutée à l'entrée du district 21. Ses équipiers s'y arrêtaient tous les matins avant d'aller travailler, se souvenant que tous les jours sur le terrain c'est son nom qu'ils honoraient.

Et Hank découvrit qu'un homme pouvait changer, il en était la preuve vivante. Pour Jay, il avait arrêté les magouilles, il ne frappait plus les suspects pour avoir des infos. Désormais, toutes les affaires étaient résolues dans les règles de l'art. Il le savait maintenant, on peut changer, pour quelqu'un ou pour quelque chose de plus grand que soit, on peut intrinsèquement changer.

 **FIN**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, je sais qu'il s'est écoulé un temps certain depuis la publication du premier chapitre de cette histoire, mais l'inspiration est arrivée seulement maintenant.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

QUELQUES MOIS PLUS TARD

Erin rentra chez elle après une longue journée de travail, comme tous les jours elle prit son courrier et fut surprise de trouver parmi les facture une enveloppe avec l'écriture de Hank dessus. Elle l'ouvrit tout de suite après avoir passé la porte de chez elle. Elle y trouva une feuille avec un mot de Hank et une autre enveloppe fermée. Elle commença par lire la lettre de celui qui fut comme un père pour elle.

« C'est la troisième fois que je renvoie cette lettre, et j'espère qu'elle arrivera enfin à la bonne adresse. Tu sais quand tu es partie de Chicago et que je t'ai dit de ne pas regarder derrière toi, je ne voulais pas dire ne plus donner de nouvelles. Mais peu importe, tu vis ta vie, et j'espère que tu es heureuse. »

Erin sentit une pointe de culpabilité en lisant ces mots, il est vrai qu'elle s'était laissée emporter par le quotidien au point d'oublier l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

« Si je t'écris c'est parce que j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer. Jay est mort, un cancer, putain de maladie. Je lui ai proposé plein de fois de t'appeler mais il a toujours refusé, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Tu auras peut-être des réponses dans la lettre qu'il t'a écrite dans l'enveloppe que je t'ai jointe.

A bientôt peut-être

Hank »

Erin sentit ses yeux piquer à cause des larmes, elle ne pouvait pas y croire, Jay ne pouvait pas être mort, il était invincible, après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, une simple maladie ne pouvait pas lui prendre sa vie.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son canapé, celui-là même que Jay l'avait aidé à acheter, elle se perdit dans ses souvenirs alors qu'elle tournait dans tous les sens la lettre de Jay. Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir l'ouvrir, peut-être qu'elle pourrait faire comme si elle ne l'avait jamais eu. Elle déposa l'enveloppe sur la table devant elle, et alla s'ouvrir une bière. Sa soirée se passa comme tous les autres, elle sirota sa bière tout en mangeant un plat tout préparé acheté juste avant au supermarché. La télé était allumée, un film passait, mais Erin n'y prêtait pas attention, comme tous les soirs la solitude lui pesait. La lettre était toujours posée au même endroit, mais elle l'ignora, et vers minuit décida qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher. Cependant, même si la partie consciente de son cerveau souhaitait qu'elle oublie le mot de Hank et tout ce que ça impliquait, la partie inconsciente, ne semblait pas vouloir la même chose. Elle tournait encore et encore dans son lit, essayant à tout prix de pouvoir oublier ce qu'elle avait lu. Mais c'était impossible, et elle le savait très bien, elle devait ouvrir cette lettre, elle devait accepter ce qui se passait, elle le devait pour elle, mais surtout pour lui.

Cette fois, elle ne se contenta pas d'une bière mais alla directement chercher la bouteille de vodka et un verre. Elle prit une longue gorgée avant d'ouvrir l'enveloppe. Elle déplia la feuille qui était à l'intérieur, et commença à lire les derniers mots de l'homme de sa vie pour elle.

« Erin,

Hier, j'ai appris que j'allais mourir, aucune chance, aucun espoir pour moi. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à toi, à ce moment-là. Je t'en ai beaucoup voulu d'être partie, sans même un au revoir, mais à cet instant j'étais bien content que tu ne sois pas là, au moins tu ne seras pas témoin de la fin.

Si je t'écris cette lettre ce n'est pas pour que tu culpabilises, ou que tu te sentes mal. Tu es partie, et même si j'ai mis du temps, j'ai fait la paix avec ça. J'espère que tu es heureuse là où tu es. Je sais que Voight va me proposer de te voir, je vais refuser, à chaque fois, ce n'est pas le souvenir que je veux que tu gardes de moi. Je veux que tu te souviennes de comment j'étais bien vivant, je veux que tu te souviennes de notre bonheur, durant le peu de temps que nous avons passé ensemble.

Je sais que tu vas t'en vouloir, et que ta seule envie en lisant cette lettre et de te plonger dans une bouteille d'alcool, ou peut-être pas, après tout, tu as peut-être changé, je n'en sais rien, tu ne donnes pas de nouvelles. »

Erin fit une pause, ces quelques mots ne firent qu'augmenter sa culpabilité, elle avait quitté Chicago sans un mot, et jamais, elle n'avait essayé de prendre des nouvelles de l'unité, elle avait honte, mais c'était une manière pour elle d'essayer d'oublier à quel point il avait été difficile de quitter sa famille. Elle prit un autre verre de vodka, Jay la connaissait si bien, dommage qu'elle n'ait jamais pris le temps de lui dire.

« Désolé, je ne suis pas censée te faire culpabiliser, ce n'est pas mon but. Il me reste six mois à vivre, et je vais profiter de ce temps pour dire à l'unité, à mon frère tout ce que je n'ai jamais pris le temps de leur dire. Mais toi, je ne vais pas te voir, et je ne crois pas que j'aurai le courage de te le dire en face.

Erin, je t'aime, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, même après ton départ, peu importe à quel point je voulais être en colère contrez toi, je n'y arrivai pas. Ne t'en veux pas, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, je sais que tu vas vouloir regarder en arrière en te demandant comment les choses auraient pu se dérouler si tu étais restée, ne le fait pas, ne regrette pas tes choix, il n'y a rien de pire que les regrets. Les regrets ça tuent, je le sais, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux.

Tout ce que je te souhaite c'est d'être heureuse. Trouve un homme qui t'aime au moins autant que moi, aime-le de tout ton cœur, partage des moments avec lui, profite de la vie. Ne soit pas triste, j'ai eu une belle vie, une vie bien remplie, j'ai eu la chance immense de rencontrer l'amour de ma vie, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde, et je chérirai cette chance pour toujours.

Fais ton travail comme tu l'as toujours fait, je te fais confiance, sois prudente, je n'ai pas envie de te revoir avant très longtemps.

Et je t'en supplie, reprend contact avec l'équipe, et surtout avec Voight, tu lui manques, je ne suis pas sûre que tu te rendes compte à quel point. Ils ne te jugeront pas, ils t'aiment, tu es de leur famille, alors s'il te plait, ne les oublie pas.

Je t'aime, pour toujours »

Erin replia la lettre en sanglotant, elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait fait dans sa vie pour être aussi chanceuse. Il ne lui en voulait pas, n'importe quel autre homme serait fou de rage, et avec raison, mais pas lui. Encore une fois il lui montrait à quel point il l'aimait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, il était plus d'une heure du matin. Elle avait soudainement une envie irrépressible de retourner chez elle. Peut-être qu'elle était complétement folle, ou peut-être pas. Sans hésiter plus longtemps, de peur de changer d'avis, elle alla s'habiller et préparer une valise. Elle attrapa ses clés de voiture et pris la route pour l'aéroport. Elle réserva un vol et trois heures plus tard posait le pied sur le sol de Chicago, se sentant étrangement soulagée d'être finalement rentrée chez elle. Son premier arrêt, fut pour louer une voiture. Le second, fut le cimetière, ça pouvait paraitre surprenant, mais elle avait ce besoin d'aller le voir, peut-être dans un espoir totalement irréaliste que ce soit seulement un cauchemar. Elle connaissait trop bien le cimetière, et savait exactement, où les tombes les plus récentes étaient, mais le nom de Jay était nulle part, un espoir incompréhensible grandissait dans son cœur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne que la mère de Jay était enterrée ici, peut-être avait-il eu envie d'être à ses côtés. Elle parcouru le dédalle de tombes, et trouva finalement la tombe d'Hélène Halstead, et elle avait raison, le nom de Jay avait été ajouté sur la pierre, la gravure était récente. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux devant cette pierre, qui dissipait le moindre espoir qu'elle pouvait encore avoir.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi comme ça ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Et surtout, pourquoi était-elle partie ?

Elle sentit soudain une présence à côté d'elle, elle se tourna et fut surprise de voir Hank. Il avait l'air abattu et elle se rendit soudainement compte qu'elle n'était pas la seule à souffrir.

-Tu as eu ma lettre.

Ce n'était pas une question, elle le savait mais elle hocha quand même la tête.

-Merci, de m'avoir prévenu, de m'avoir envoyé sa lettre.

Il resta silencieux un instant.

-J'ai tout fait pour le convaincre de t'appeler, il ne voulait pas.

-Je sais, je ne t'en veux pas, je ne lui en veux pas non plus. J'aurai probablement fait la même chose à sa place.

Hank encore une fois ne dis rien.

-Est-ce qu'il a souffert ?

Le Sergent la regarda, il était partagé. Il la considérait comme sa fille, et comme tout père, il voulait la protéger de tous les maux de la terre. De l'autre côté, elle était partie, sans se retourner, sans se soucier d'eux et il voulait lui faire payer, peu importe à quel point ça semblait immature. Puis, il se souvint de Jay, et il savait exactement ce que le gosse aurait fait à sa place, alors il fit la même chose.

-Il n'a pas beaucoup souffert, sauf à la fin, mais il refusait les antidouleurs.

-Pourquoi ? Interrogea curieusement Erin.

-Il voulait rester lucide, je crois surtout qu'il ne voulait pas que les choses se déroulent comme avec sa mère.

-Qui était avec lui quand… Elle ne pouvait pas finir cette phrase, elle n'y arriverait pas.

-Moi. Heureusement il avait très bien compris ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Elle fut étrangement soulagée de savoir ça.

A la grande surprise d'Erin Hank s'installa à côté d'elle dans l'herbe. Il passa son bras sur ses épaules.

-Tu m'as manqué.

-Je sais, toi aussi.

-Tu restes combien de temps.

Elle allait dire qu'elle ne savait pas, et puis elle regarda la tombe, le nom de Jay gravé dessus, en cette journée de printemps, les oiseaux piaillaient joyeusement et elle ne put empêcher un sourire de se glisser sur son visage.

-Définitivement.

Oui, elle allait rester pour toujours, parce qu'ici c'était chez elle.


End file.
